justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Little Apple
) |image = |game = |artist = ( ) |year = 2014 |dlc = November 30, 2016 (JDVS) |mode = Duet |dg = / |nogm = 6 each |pc = Blue/Red |gc = Red/Yellow |lc = |pictos = 137 |nowc = LittleAppleCHN |audio = |perf = Aritz Grau (P1) Monica Pena (P2)https://www.instagram.com/p/BbZxEEaAeRF/}}"Little Apple" (" ") by ( ) is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 is a man with aqua hair tied in a ponytail. He is in a dark blue jacket with orange and yellow sleeves which covers a yellow top. He also wears a pair of orange shorts, as well as a pair of dark blue shoes with yellow buckles. He appears to resemble Sir Isaac Newton. P2 P2 is a woman with dark blue hair. Her hair is covered by an orange hat which is in the shape of a leaf. She is in a costume which resembles an apple core - red apple skin and a yellow patch with two seeds. She is also wearing a pair of red high heels. littleapplechn_coach_1_big.png|P1 littleapplechn_coach_2_big.png|P2 Background The routine takes place in a fantasy orchard painted with bright colors. There is a giant purple yellow-eyed octopus with pink-and-purple tentacles basking in the ocean behind an apple tree with teal leaves and a multicolored stem. The sky behind the coaches is orange, and orange rainbows are seen constantly materializing. During each chorus, the background also switches to a night scheme in the same orchard. The starry night sky shows planets and other space elements, as well as bright jets of colored light. The coaches are then seen performing on the surface of the Earth. Multicolored stripes also dance across the dance floor. A bright light show can also be seen in the background. During the instrumental bridge, the background switches into a rotating apple in the same starry night sky with leaves orbiting it and colorful streaks flying out of the apple. The routine ends with apples dropping to fill the screen with a rumble effect. Gold Moves There are 6 Gold Moves per coach in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 3: Punch the air with your left arm and put the right one on your hip. Gold Moves 2, 4, and 5: Open your arms in a Y pose. Gold Move 6: * P1: Point your left arm to the sky and put your right arm on your hip. * P2: Same as P1 but in the opposite direction. This is the final move of the routine. oie_QkVeJ2yijJgL.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 LA GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 in-game oie_h5LBeQHKKwDQ.png|Gold Moves 2, 4 and 5 LA GM2.gif|Gold Moves 2, 4 and 5 in-game oie_45NLiq1yGfTI.png|Gold Move 6 (P2) oie_xchFbUFDzRCC.png|Gold Move 6 (P1) LA GM3.gif|Gold Move 6 in-game Trivia *''Little Apple'' is the first Asian-exclusive track to be found in the files. *Presumably, P2 came from an apple core, but the apple which P1 threw to the ground was not finished or even at the core yet. **Also, when he took a bite out of the apple, it had no bite marks. ***This is because the apple that P1 bites at the beginning of the routine is a 2D picture and not a real apple. *The routine uses most of the choreography from the music video. *The coaches and a part of the environment represent the moment that Sir Isaac Newton discovered the gravity. *Sometimes, P2 s dress will ride up and reveal a pair of black boy shorts. *Two Beta pictograms are present in the and files; the first one portrays both of the coaches bowing down, and the second one shows P1 sitting down, either yawning, or eating another apple, and shows P2 getting down to sit with P1. According to some data in the files, the pictograms were going to be used for an unseen ending for the routine. *P1 s hair sometimes turns from turquoise to light pink, and his top glitches from yellow to blue. *''Little Apple'' was released for one day on , along with Coolest Ethnic and Summer Voice. **However, if the player tried to play one of the three songs, an error message was shown. *Two pictograms have misspelled names: the first one is called "drawheigt_ar" (instead of "draw eight") and "armdwn_gh" (instead of "arm down"). *The json file in the archives does not have any lyrics. Gallery Game Files LittleAppleNOW.jpg|''Little Apple'' (小苹果) littleapplechn_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach littleapplechn_cover@2x.jpg| and cover pictos-sprite LittleAppleCHN.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Menu2.png|''Little Apple'' ( ) on the menu Little Apple Gameplay.png|Gameplay Behind the Scenes Screenshot 2016-08-04 at 2.59.18 PM.png|Behind the scenes 1 CD82C888-829D-4EC7-A4D7-15FAE12C20A6.jpeg|Behind the scenes 2 Littleapplechn bts 3.png|Behind the scenes 3 Beta Elements Pictos-sprite_LittleAppleBETA.png|Beta pictogram 1 little apple beta picto 2.png|Beta pictogram 2 Videos Official Music Video Chopsticks Brothers - Little Apple (Music Video) Chopstick Brothers- Little Apple (Just Dance 2015 China Version) Gameplays Little Apple - Just Dance 2015 China Just Dance Vitality School - Little Apple Gameplay Extractions Just Dance Now - Little Apple References Site Navigation es:Little Apple Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Chinese Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs in 舞力全开2015 Category:Songs in 舞力全开：活力派 Category:Aritz Grau Category:Monica Pena Category:Console Exclusives Category:Cutscenes